


Dragon Age HC (Caring for when sick)

by AugustStone



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:28:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21837478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustStone/pseuds/AugustStone
Summary: Caring for S/O When Sick HC's~!
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Hawke, Blackwall/Female Inquisitor, Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fenris/Female Hawke, Solas/Female Trevelyan, Zevran Arainai/Female Cousland
Kudos: 28





	Dragon Age HC (Caring for when sick)

**♥Alistair –** Being sick is never fun, especially for this light-hearted goofball. He hates having to ask you for help when he’s sick but when you fall ill he goes out of his way to make sure you’re taken care of. Blankets? Yes. Soup? Must have. Need a back rub? He’s all over it. He may hover from time to time but he just wants to make sure your okay. 

**♥Zevran** – “ _You’re sick? We can’t have that now_!” Does everything he can to make you comfortable and get you back on your feet. Even stuff you don’t ask him to do, like, reading to you or recounting some of his favorite adventures with you or simply cuddling up with you while you rest under a mountain of blankets he probably “found” around camp. 100% will get sick from being close quarters while you try to recover.

 **♥Anders –** he’s a healer so he’ll know exactly how to help with whatever ails you. While some ailments can be cured practically overnight, others take time and he’s dealt with enough patients to know how to take care of you. He’s confident that he can help you but he still hates to see you sickly so he’ll do what he can to make you smile or feel better, letting the cat sleep with you and wishing it were him. 

**♥Fenris** \- He’s not the best at expressing emotion but seeing you sick messes with him. You’re the strongest person he knows and to see you bested by sickness throws him for a loop and admittedly he isn’t sure what to do. He’s taken care of himself for so long that taking care of someone else is daunting but he is a loyally dedicated man and will do what he can to help. While he may make mistakes he tries his best and to you, that’s what counts.

 **♥Sebastian- “You're** _sick? Why are you out here? Please, let’s go inside.”_ Even if you aren’t deathly sick he will insist on you staying inside and in bed, not lifting a finger as he handles everything for you. If he isn’t sure what’s wrong he will call a healer to look you over and get instructions on how to care for you, following them to the letter to ensure your speedy recovery.

 **♥Iron Bull-** _“Are you sick? Don’t breathe on me, if I go down we’re all doomed.”_ He says this with a grin on his face while his eyes betray worry for you. You insist you’re fine but after watching your fighting spirit wearing thin he finally throws you in bed and insists you rest. He’ll make his chargers keep an eye on you when he can’t be there and will watch you for at least a week after you recover just to make sure you're at your best.

 **♥Cullen-** will want to keep a close eye on you, having his scouts and soldiers bring reports to him while keeping you tucked away safely in his bed. He will climb that ladder a thousand times a day if you need him to, bringing you soup or extra blankets as you need them and medicine to help you get better. He will also check on you constantly making you smile as he doesn’t have to but he just cares that much.

 **♥Solas-** he’s the most level headed when it comes to tending to you, gently leading you to bed and urging you to stay there while he makes up something to help you feel better. He is a calm presence during your recovery, seeming to know your needs before you even know what they are and will often leave little flowers on your nightstand for you when he can’t be there.

 **♥Blackwall-** he’s so used to being by himself that at first he doesn’t know what to do and lets you kind of suffer for a bit before he realizes “ _oh I should do something_!” He apologizes for taking so long to realize you needed him and ramps it up to eleven to help you through the rest of your sickness going out of his way to do what he can. He cares about you and wants to show it even if he does make mistakes now and then.


End file.
